


Nudge-Nudge, Wink-Wink, Sag Nicht Mehr

by Slashfuhrer



Category: Historical RPF, Monty Python's Flying Circus
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Sexual Humor, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashfuhrer/pseuds/Slashfuhrer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The famous Monty Python "Nudge-Nudge" sketch put into a Nazi Germany setting with storm troop leader Ernst Roehm and Hitlerjugend leader Baldur von Schirach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nudge-Nudge, Wink-Wink, Sag Nicht Mehr

SA leader Ernst Roehm sat quietly, unusually quietly for himself , in the Birgebraukeller, with a mug of beer in his plump hand, but not at all in an inebriated mood. In fact, he was surprisingly sober and a tad melancholy, wanting to be away from the ghoulish fun of the storm troopers, thinking of those unsatisfactory events that happened in this Keller several years ago.  
Roehm's thoughts were interupted by a happy-sounding young voice:  
\- Capt'n! Capt'n!

Oh shit, thought Roehm, putting his mug down, not that stupid brat von Schirach, what does that loquacious bastard want from me now?  
Ernst tried calming himself down. It worked. Well, sort of.

Schirach, meanwhile, had come up close and sat down next to him, blue eyes glittering, mischievous grin on his face.  
\- Good evenin', cap, - voice just as trouble-making as the smile, - you and your storm troopers, you spend a lot of time together?  
\- Well yes, as due, - calmly.  
\- Bet ya do, bet ya do, - a couple of energetic winks, - nudge-nudge, know what I mean?  
\- Sorry, I don't quite follow you.  
\- Oh, follow me, follow me! - in a happy tone, jumping up and down.  
\- Look, are you promoting something?  
\- Promoting, very good, promoting!

Roehm raised an eyebrow, and Schirach didn't fail to notice that.  
\- Ah, capt'n, you're wicked, you're wicked! - he paused for a minute, then continued briskly, - your, eh, storm troopers, they've been around, eh? Nudge-nudge, know what I mean? - an irritating nudge with a sharp elbow.  
\- Of course they've been around. You know that we parade on Marienplatz, and often all over Munich.  
\- SAY NO MORE! ALL OVER MUNICH! Say no more, nudge-nudge, wink-wink, know what I mean? - more elbow-poking. Catching Roehm's blank expression, Schirach pulls the grin even wider, - a nudge's as good as a wink to a blind bat! - another nudge and an inebriated stare into Ernst's eyes.

Damn, Schirach, are you ever goinog to bug off? But, apparently, he has no intention of doing such.

\- You and your stormtroopers, eh, you, eh, interested in photography? - cheekier than ever.  
\- Photography? - a bit puzzled.  
\- Aye, photographs, snap-snap, grin-grin, heil-heil, wink-wink, nudge-nudge, say no more! - failing to see reluctance on Roehm's face, - "photographs, eh, he asked him knowingly", - in a mocking tone, making it look as if a camera's in his hands.  
\- Parade photographs, you mean? - inquires Ernst, trying to clear the situation.  
Schirach nods:  
\- Could be, could be taken after a parade, y'know: shirts off, all happy, nudge-nudge, wink-wink, know what I mean?

OK, Shirach, now I understand what you're getting at.

\- No, Hoffman doesn't take to filming us a lot, - trying to evade further questions in that vein.  
\- SAY NO MORE! - the voice is never upset. This is really beginning to annoy the SA leader.

\- Look, Schirach, are you insinuating something?  
The answer is given in the same cheeky key:  
\- NO,no,no,no,no,NO! - and all of a sudden seriously, - yes.  
\- And WHAT IS IT?  
\- Well, uh...I mean, you're a man of the world, right? - quietly, tentatively.  
\- AND?  
\- Well, I mean, so... you've...done it? You and your storm troopers?  
\- DONE WHAT? - sternly.  
\- You've, uh, been with one...I mean, you've...you've slept with...with a man?  
\- Yes. And?

\- What's it like?

 

END.


End file.
